Brandweiden
The Margraviate of Brandweiden '''is a principality of the Kingdom of Borealis , bordering Volgen and Frugia . Originally founded as a militarised buffer between the lands of Everard Boreale and thanes of central Thessea, it has grown in influence throughout the years, at times approaching the power of some grand duchies. Nowadays it its mostly driven forward by its industrial powerhouse of a capital - Sternsee - and its world-famous Arsenal. '''Overview Brandweiden occupies the fertile flatlands at the feet of Western Copper-leaf mountains, to the North-West of Volgen and South-East of Frugia, across the river Ruinensang and within its delta. The margraves of Brandweiden also traditionally rule the rich port city of Sternsee, which serves as the margraviate's capital despite being technically within the lands of Niebel . Most of Brandweiden's land are golden fields of wheat and rye, carefully maintained orchards of fruit, peppered with numerous mills and warehouses. Agricultural produce and exports to Placia, Weideland and dwarfen clans are the biggest sources of livelihood for the margraviate's peasant population (and income - for its rulers), although there is also some fishing within the waters of Ruinensang and the seas to the West. In its Northernmost parts the fields give way to grassy hillsides near the Copper-leaf, where most of the margraviate's sizeable dwarf population dwells. Throughout the ages clan Stormbow pretty much monopolised mining in the region, making it an important part of its political and economical life. Here are some of the more interesting landmarks of Brandweiden and its baronies: *Isle of Heidemark - the legendary place of power, that the goddess of storm and passion Heide chose as her abode and sanctuary when she walked the Realm. There the worshippers erected her first grand cathedral - which came to be the last one, as Heide was furious that the reverence for her and benevolence of her priests should be contained in one building, howsoever grandiose. The temple was promptly destroyed by her divine might and her priests forever forbidden to preach and hold assembly underneath a man-made roof. The island is the only real place of pure, untamed wilderness within the margraviate, pierced by jagged cliffs and overgrown with thousand-years pines. Nowadays all are prohibited from infringing upon Heidemark's sacred grounds, except for Heide worshippers during certain festivals and house Copernic and its guests - who use it as hunting grounds. *Castle Burnwillow - family castle of house Copernic, the margraves of Brandweiden. Ever wondered where did it get its name from? *Heidewald - ??? *The Burial - ??? *Eltenhill - the locals (and visitors from across Southern Borealis) seem to pay this rather high hill more attention that it might have normally meritted. *Lake Kierkgaard - highland lakes are always quite beautiful. Does this one have any more significance? *Kierk Duralh - the ancestral halls of clan Stormbow. *Stormbow highlands - the mysterious rumbling can be heard as far as Norden! *Pretender's Tower - located across the Ruinensang, in Niebel, the mossy ruins of the old tower nonetheless played a part in the margraviate's history, as they were built by the notorious wizard Rennenkampf the Necromancer , who at one point manipulated his way into the margrave's seat and even attempted to overthrow the Borean king, before being confronted by the Eldritch Circle and executed. population of sternsee ~18332 + 5100 gelthoff ludwig's cross ~ 10,372 riven ~ 8,032 (city) Middenway ~ 7,165 (a town) 21 towns Landmarks Write the second section of your page here.